


Breathe

by p16husky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, bonding moment, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: Keith admits his feelings to a supposedly unconscious Lance.





	Breathe

Right now, Keith did not want to be a paladin of Voltron. Because right now, being a paladin of Voltron meant holding the most conceited paladin of Voltron. And that paladin just so happened to be named Lance. 

Their communication devices had been off for an hour and fifteen minutes. (Not that Keith had been counting or anything) 

The mission would fail as soon as Allura's disguise wore off. It would fail as Shiro tossed her over his shoulder and fled. It would fail as Pidge set up the hacking device too late. It would fail as Hunk had to flee from the explosion. It would fail as Lance decided to protect Keith from said explosion. 

Despite being saved, Keith would be the first one to lecture the young Cuban, telling him that it had been stupid of him and how much danger he'd put himself in. Tell him that he could have been fine on his own. Tell him all of that. 

Keith just sighed for now, keeping the boy close to his chest. Lance's hair was hidden by the den by the helmet, though Keith had memorized the way it was a chocolate brown mixed in with boysenberry, making his hair appear purplish. His skin was the color of caramel, light freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose. Though, Keith knew they wrapped around his hands, legs, arms, and chest, making a tiny galaxy. His eyes were this Caribbean ocean blue. Keith had never seen the Caribbean ocean, but he guaranteed that that's what Lance's eyes looked like. 

"You know, I've never actually hated you." 

He glanced at the unconscious boy below him as if expecting an answer. He let out another sigh, "Of course not." 

Keith began to speak again, "Well, never hated you... you're just... beautiful s'all... And I always thought you were a talented pilot.... I never thought any less of you... And I did remember you, trust me, I did. It was hard to forget a face like yours... And I think you're just... so great.... And you're... yeah.... I don't know how to express my love for you.... It's just... I'm in love with you, okay?" 

He glanced back down. No reply. 

Keith tched gently. "Typical." 

Though, there was a small smile on the supposedly unconscious boy's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's short, I hope you had fun reading!


End file.
